Munna
Munna, also known as the Dream Eater Pokémon, is a supporting antagonist in the video game, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity. She is the leader of a small group of Pokémon that serve the Bittercold. Appearance Munna is a Psychic-type Pokémon that appears as a pink, nearly spherical, quadruped Pokémon of an indefinable basis. Its four tiny limbs are tapered, as is its downwardly curving snout which largely obscures its sizable mouth. It has vertically oval, shiny, red eyes with two discernible upper eyelashes. Between its eyes is a vertically oval spot in a darker shade of pink, from which Munna can expel a material called Dream Mist. This darker shade of pink is also the color of the center of the five purple petal flowers ornamenting much of Munna's body. Biography Munna is the leader of a group of Pokémon in service to Kyurem, assisting his quest to protect the Bittercold, ensuring that the world destructs itself as Munna believes that the honest suffer in the world. With her minions, she defeats every Pokémon-turned human that was summoned by Hydreigon to send them back to the human world and prevent the destruction of the Bittercold. When the player enters the Pokémon world, Munna prevents Hydreigon from meeting them. Using dream visions to alter Hydreigon's voice during his plea and illustrates fake scenarios where Hydreigon chases Munna, she tricks the player into thinking they were summoned to protect Munna from Hydreigon. The player and their partner set off to find Munna. They find her in an area far from Pokémon Paradise. Munna at first seems very gracefull, only to abruptly cut her act and orders her minions to seize the two. During their escape, the player and the partner meet Hydreigon, who helps the player escape but the partner is captured and held hostage. Through a Frism, the player discovers that Munna plans to push the partner off a cliff as a sacrifice for the Bittercold. With Hydreigon's help, they plan out a rescue to save the partner and escape. Later in the game as the player and partner scale Glacier Palace to confront Kyurem and the Bittercold, Munna and her team encounter for one last showdown. After being defeated, Munna then taunts the player and the partner that they have no chance at changing fate, explaining how she and her friends were thrown into despair after being forsaken by the world. As she prepares for another battle, Keldeo, Umbreon, and Espeon appear from a Magnagate, exposing Munna for imprisoning them just for wanting her to change her view of life. As Keldeo and the partner convince Munna that there is still hope in the world, Glacier Palace begins collapsing from the awakening of the Bittercold. A large icicle falls towards the player and partner. Munna pushes them and is wounded. She tells the player and partner to confront Kyurem and save the world, stating that she cannot participate due to her loyalty to Kyurem. As the player and partner fight the Bittercold, Munna joins in with the other Pokémon rooting for the protagonists to not give up. Once the Bittercold is destroyed, Kyurem saves the Pokémon trapped in Glacier Palace before its collapse, including Munna. In Supery Mystery Dungeon, a Munna requests a letter to a Gigalith and joins their team when it is delivered. Talking to her reveals her to be the same Munna from Gates to Infinity, wanting to make up for her mistakes in life. Trivia *Munna is very similar to Dusknoir from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky, both appear benevolent towards everyone including the player and partner Pokemon, both appear friendly but are actually evil Pokemon, both actually serve an evil supreme being (Dusknoir works for Primal Dialga, and Munna works for Bittercold), both tricked the main characters into believing another threatening-looking Pokémon was the true villain (Dusknoir: Grovyle, Munna: Hydreigon) and both are redeemed after the game's post story. *Munna is the 517th Pokémon in the National Pokédex. Navigation Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Animals Category:Game Bosses Category:Tragic Category:Female Category:Psychics Category:Trickster Category:Charismatic Category:Redeemed Category:Nihilists Category:Cult Leaders